


Speechless

by werek9



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werek9/pseuds/werek9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could try to tease Gary Smith about remotely <i>anything</i>, and his grin would never fade, a witty comeback rolling off his tongue before you could process what had happened.</p><p>Nothing would make Gary go quiet, unless you mentioned one thing. That one thing that no one had ever mentioned.</p><p>Except Jimmy Hopkins figures it out almost immediately. Of course.</p><p>(<i>And cue the sprint to math class.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> i am single-handedly bringing back this fandom jsyk
> 
> anyways, i was thinking -- gary is ALWAYS amused at whatever jimmy says, replying as if he'd expected it. what if he was caught off guard for once by something jimmy said? then i thought of when jimmy taunted the jocks bullying pete, and then. This.
> 
> unfortunately, gary probably thought tirelessly of snarky things to say after this. we may never see that stunned face again. :P

"Ah, here he is. The amazing Jimmy Hopkins."

Said boy groaned in annoyance, recognizing the voice in just a beat, and sure enough, when he turned he was faced with the shit-eating grin of Gary Smith. The other boy was getting on his nerves, if Jimmy was honest. But he guessed he should be grateful for Gary showing him the ins and outs of Bullworth, so he let it slide. 

For now. 

Jimmy put his arms out in exasperation. "What do you want, Gary?" He questioned. Class was about to start, and he wasn't looking to be caught for skipping, at least, not during his first week. 

Gary snickered at his display. "Whoa, calm down. I just want to see what's up." The boy responded, and Jimmy eyed him suspiciously, disbelieving, but shrugged. "Nothing much. I gotta head to class." 

"Wow, look at you! I thought just a day ago you were talking about how tough you were, getting expelled from all those schools? But now, Hopkins, following the rules? Truly a sight." Oh, great. Scratch what he said before. Gary was _really_ getting on his nerves. Jimmy was about to ask him what his problem was, but remembered he had already asked before and gotten a lengthy answer that had started with 'ADD, primarily'. So instead, he opted for: "Just chill out, man. I'm just not lookin' for trouble right now. So leave me out of your plans, or whatever." 

Gary didn't seem pleased by this, scoffing, and his grin turning even more condescending if that was possible. "I know you want to get on the dork's side by being good, so you can make out later, but I'm thinking bigger picture." 

Dork's side...? "What?" Jimmy asked, his tone slightly accusing, and brow raising. He wasn't going to make out with anyone later, not while he still had everyone wanting him dead. 

The green vested student rolled his eyes. "Oh, Jimmy boy, I've seen the way you look at our dear Petey." Okay, now Jimmy was pretty confused. Sure, he thought Pete was okay, but he'd barely talked to the kid, so why was-- 

A comeback suddenly struck him. He had to hold back a grin. "Are you sure you aren't projecting, Gary? You're possessive, I get it, but no reason to accuse me." He said, tone and posture laidback. 

The grin on Gary's face fell immediately. Jimmy was in awe -- could it be, he could safely assume he'd hit a nail on the head? The bell rang in the background, and Jimmy didn't hold back his grin any longer, starting to walk backwards towards the school. 

Jimmy didn't want to give him the chance to recover. He continued on, amused. "Seriously, it's like we're in elementary school again." Chuckling, he then mocked Gary's voice as best he could. " _Oh, Petey, lemme pull on your pigtails some more, so I can hide my undying love for you!_ " He couldn't believe it. He thought he'd never render someone like Smith speechless from the get go, but here they were. And now Jimmy had some good blackmail material too. 

Gary's expression finally changed from his stunned state. Jimmy watched as he tried to scramble for his wit, gave up upon realizing it was too late to regain the upper hand, and resorted to anger. 

"You are dead, Hopkins!" 

And cue the sprint to math class, Gary Smith on his tail. The same Gary Smith that would glare at him throughout that entire class. Pete held a very confused expression at the two of them when they ran through the door, and Jimmy just gave a shrug when he sat down right before the teacher walked in. Jimmy was safe now, thankfully. Not that he had been afraid in the first place. 

And, he wasn't one to play matchmaker or anything. But the next day, that brief, split-second lasting, look of horror on Gary's face when Jimmy said he'd tell Pete all about his little crush if he didn't shut up? That was way too amusing to pass by. 

If nothing else, Bullworth had that going for it.


End file.
